Lucky
by alicefz
Summary: Rose Weasley terá que decidir entre dois amores.. que conseguiram a surpreender quando menos esperava. E agora? Qual vai ser?
1. First

**Do you hear me talking to you?**

A ruiva andava calmamente pelos corredores da enorme Hogwarts, carregando seus livros do 7º ano. Com certeza estava mais pesado do que os dos anos anteriores, mas isso a deixava ainda mais feliz.  
>- Por Merlin Rosie! - ela se repreendeu assim que quase deixou todos seus livros cairem no chão, se abaixou rapidamente tentando recolhe-los e foi ajudada - Obrigado, ah, oi - ela sorriu simpática.<br>- Não foi nada ruiva - o loiro disse se levantando junto com ela e lhe devolvendo seus livros - Quer ajuda até a sua sala Comunal? Por que eu realmente acho que você vai derrubar esse monte de livros novamente - ele sorriu galante, Scorpius tinha certeza que ela não iria recusar.  
>- Não obrigado - a ruiva continuava com aquele minusculo sorriso em seus lábios, estendeu um dos braços livres e com dificuldade pegou os livros na mão do garoto e continuou seu caminho atraindo olhares como sempre.<br>A ruiva não usava minissaias, nem se pintava como uma palhaço igual as outras. Mais sua beleza estava lá, em seus cabelos ruivos com cachos perfeitos, seus olhos azuis tão profundos, o formato do seu belo rosto e seu corpo escultural. Ela chamava a atenção de todos,  
>O loiro ficou ali por um momento, pensando naquele não. Como ela poderia recusar? Ele pensou. E depois de alguns minutos continuou seu caminho arrancando suspiros de várias garotas. A ruiva entrou na sala comunal quase caindo mais seu primo Fred ajudou. Ela guardou alguns livros no seu quarto e voltou a descer.<br>- Rosie você não disse que iria guardar seus livros? Sua bolsa parece estar cheia de tijolos! - Fred observou a garota.  
>- Eu sei Freddy mas... eu vou levar alguns deles na biblioteca então depois minha bolsa finalmente vai ficar mais leve - sorri de lado enquanto atravessava o buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda indo em direção a enorme biblioteca.<br>- Quer ajuda? - Albus perguntou mas continuava lendo seu livro.  
>- Eu já ofereci e ela não aceitou - Scorpius disse enquanto eu passava por eles carregando minha enorme bolsa triando alguns livros de dentro da mesma deixando minha bolsa em uma das mesas e fui em direção as prateleiras devolver os livros. Preferi ignora-lós, Al mandou arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas e fitou Scorpius que me observava e em seguida veio na minha direção.<br>- Então.. - disse rindo e olhando para o moreno de olhos claros que estava ao meu lado, me afastei da nossa mesa indo para outra prateleira. E Albus continuava a me encarar - Al você vai ficar me seguindo e me encarando com essa cara de morte? - ele estava encostado em um balcão das enormes prateleiras enquanto eu guardava os livros, me virei e encarei seus olhos.  
>- Só estou tentando entender o que aconteceu para o Scorpius ficar tão interessado em você - ele continuava me fitando esperando minha resposta.<br>- O que está insinuando? - perguntei já nervosa e ele me ignorou brincando com um dos meus longos cachos.  
>- Você sabe que ele é um gay que pega todas por que quer esconder isso de si mesmo não é? - seus olhos azuis encaravam os meus, dei um longo suspiro e sorri.<br>- Sei Al, você deixou isso bem claro quando virou amigo dele - vi um leve sorriso surgir em seu rosto e rimos com o que ele havia acabado de falar. Isso não era verdade mas ele só dizia isso porque sabia que o Malfoy não prestava para mim e queria que eu soubesse. Al achava que ninguém prestava para mim.  
>- Você vai para Hogsmeade? - perguntei o convidando.<br>- Não sei.. você não vai com o Thompson? - ele ainda brincava com meus cachos.  
>- Não - respondi.<br>- Tanto faz - Albus realmente era um sonserino e isso as vezes me irritava.  
>- Vou sozinha - sorri sínica voltando a guardar agora o último livro.<br>- Não sei como você não entrou para a sonserina - ouvi uma gargalhada seca atrás me virei e vi Malfoy.  
>- Você está ouvindo nossa conversa Malfoy? - perguntei já nervosa, ele sorriu - Vocês são desprezíveis! - Albus me olhou curioso e me fitou indo embora, peguei minha bolsa e sai da biblioteca indo para o corredor.<br>- Rose! - ouvi alguém gritar me virei por um instante e voltei a andar.  
>- Olá Tomas - sorri nervosa e ele acompanhou meus passos.<br>- Tudo bem? - ele perguntou parecendo preocupado assenti com a cabeça ignorando - Então.. no próximo passeio para Hogsmeade você gostaria de ir comigo? - perguntou nervoso passando as mãos nos cabelos negros.  
>- Ah. O passeio! Bom, eu já havia decidido vou sozinha Tom, mas nos vemos lá não é? - não esperei sua resposta e continuei a andar deixando-o sozinha.<br>É isso, vou sozinha e não preciso de ninguém para me divertir nesse fim de semana. Continuei com meus pensamentos enquanto ia em direção as aulas.


	2. Passeio a Hogmseade

Acordei com a minha prima histérica gritando meu nome, abri lentamente meus olhos e me virei para ela.  
>- O que quer? - sussurrei.<br>- O Albus está lá fora querendo falar com você - ele me empurrava na esperança de eu abrir meus olhos novamente e fita-lá.  
>- Não quero falar com ele.. e nem com você! - disse me virando para o lado oposto do dela e tentei dormir, ela bufou e saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força ai sair.<br>Uns minutos se passaram e eu realmente achei que poderia voltar a dormir.  
>- Rosie - Albus me chamou acariciando meu rosto.<br>- Merlin - disse irritada e me virei para ele - O que foi? É uma conspiração para não me deixarem dormir?  
>- Você não vai a Hogsmeade? - ele perguntou ignorando o tom da minha voz.<br>- Vou, mas tarde - disse encarando ele, fechei meus olhos por um segundo e tentei voltar a dormir.  
>- Com quem? - ele perguntou.<br>- Sozinha - respondi ríspida lembrando do acontecido do dia anterior e virando novamente para o lado oposto para não vê-lo.  
>Ele não falou mais nada, mas eu sabia que ele ainda continuava ali. Dormi mais um pouco e acordei com meu relógio despertando, já eram dez horas. Me levantei da cama indo em direção ao banheiro tomar banho. Não demorou muito e eu sai já trocada e arrumei minha cama.<p>

Já estava no caminho de Hogsmeade, andando calmamente pela estrada observando tudo ao redor.. Não que eu não conhecesse tudo mas eu adorava aquela paisagem.  
>- Lil - a chamei assim que a vi andando mais a frente com o Hugo, ela se virou e ficou parada me fitando emburrada - Sinto muito pelo que disse hoje de manhã, você sabe como sou quando alguém me acorda - sorri de lado.<br>- Ah, tudo bem prima - ela sorriu e em seguida riu - Mais você estava insuportável.. não sei como o Al aguentou ficar lá com você!  
>- O que o Albus estava fazendo no seu quarto Rosie? - Hugo perguntou.<br>- Me tirando do sério como sempre - revirei os olhos - Bom, vou indo espero que não se importem se eu deixar vocês - sorri brincalhona para os dois e continuei meu caminho. Pouco tempo depois já havia chegado a Hogsmeade, que estava cheia como sempre.  
>Fui a dedos de mel, na Zonko's, Dervixes e Bangue e agora estava no Três Vassouras. Me sentei sozinha em uma mesa e pedi uma cerveja amanteigada, aguardei meu pedido olhando através da janela a casa dos gritos. Eu acho que iria lá depois.<br>- Weasley - Malfoy disse se sentando na cadeira desocupada ao meu lado - Então você veio sozinha? - Me assustei quando ouvi sua voz, o que arrancou um sorriso dele.  
>- O que quer? - perguntei virando meu rosto para observa-lo.<br>- Vai realmente me tratar assim? - Sonserino irritante.  
>- Qual é a aposta dessa vez? - ignorei sua pergunta e continuei o fitando séria -<br>- Não posso me interessar por você?  
>- Não - sorri sarcástica e minha cerveja amanteigada chegou - Obrigado - agradeci, bebi um pouco e deixei o dinheiro em cima da mesa saindo de lá.<br>- Weasley - o loiro vinha atrás de mim e eu ignorei indo até a casa dos gritos, como já havia planejado, e ele me seguiu até lá. Assim que parei ele parou ao meu lado - Porque esta fugindo? - ele me virou para ele segurando um dos meu braços com força.  
>- O que tenho que fazer para você me deixar em paz? - perguntei tentando me soltar, mas ele segurou mas forte o meu braço. Encontrei seus olhos acinzentados que olhavam meus lábios e subiram até encontrar os meus.<br>- Não vou embora Weasley -  
>- O que deu em você? Nós nos odiávamos! E do nada você começou a me tratar assim..<br>- Você fica ainda mais linda irritada - ele me interrompeu tirando uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto.  
>- Inacreditável! - sai dali ignorando Malfoy, e ele não me seguiu.<p>

**POV Albus **

- O que deu em você? - empurrei Scorpius.  
>- Mais que merda é essa Albus! - ele se irritou.<br>- Desde quando se interessa pela minha prima?  
>- Isso não é da sua conta!<br>- É sim! Ela é minha .. minh.. - parei nesse momento. O que deu em mim?  
>- Sua o que Potter? - ele perguntou.<br>Respirei por uns instantes me acalmando.  
>- Porque se interessou do nada nela Scorpius? - perguntei calmo o olhando.<br>- Eu simplesmente comecei a reparar nela.. como ela fica linda lendo, conversando e discutindo com você - ele riu abobado.  
>- Desculpe tudo bem? É que ela é minha prima e eu..<br>- Não se preocupe Al - ele sorriu e continuou andando pelas estradas de Hogsmeade, e eu o acompanhei. Ele não sabia que eu tinha visto o acontecido na casa dos gritos.. E nem que eu gostava dela, eu havia descoberto a pouco tempo, preferi ter certeza e agora tenho certeza.. depois do meu ataque de ciúmes.  
>Eu Albus Potter, gostava de Rose Weasley. Como era possível?<p> 


	3. Loucuras da noite

_**POV Rose**_

Depois do ocorrido que em nada me agradou naquela tarde, voltei para o castelo. E ele estava vazio. Um ótimo horário para aproveitar a beleza que você não aprecia todos os dias, com a correria dos horários das aulas. O pôr-do-sol já estava aparecendo, e tem coisa melhor do que ver o pôr-do-sol da torre de astronomia do castelo?  
><em>- Lost in the deepest star of night, I see you<em> - cantarolando uma das músicas das esquisitonas, subi as escadas indo em direção a bancada para me sentar. Era lindo, não tem como descrever o que sentimos quando vemos um pôr-do-sol, algo inexplicável. - Perfeito.  
>- Concordo. - ouvi a voz conhecida do meu primo.<br>- O que você quer? -  
>- Ah Rosie você ainda está emburrada por aquilo que eu fiz que eu não sei o que é? - ele se pois ao meu lado enquanto falava.<br>- Não estou emburrada, e se você não sabe o que é não sou eu quem vai falar - virei meu rosto tentando ignora-ló. Mas seria impossível. Lá estava ele novamente brincando com meu cabelo, acariciando meu rosto - Pare de mexer em mim! Não sou um brinquedo Albus - disse me afastando.  
>- Você parece aquelas bonecas de porcelana que quando você pega tem medo de quebrar - ele disse ainda me analisando - Rosie...<br>- O que? -  
>- Me desculpe por ter sido rude com você está bem? - ele perguntou todo carinhoso, me olhando com aqueles olhos azuis.<br>- Se fizer de novo sabe que vou te azarar não é? Minha paciência tem limite Al - disse revirando os olhos.  
>- Sei - ele assentiu.<br>- O que deu no seu amigo loiro hein? - perguntei após um longo tempo no silêncio.  
>- Ele gosta de você.<br>- Albus fala sério - disse rindo.  
>- É sério Rose - ele me encarava normalmente.<br>- Ahan, e eu gosto do Pirraça - revirei os olhos novamente, e fixei meu olhar no pôr-do-sol.  
>- Não precisa acreditar mesmo. Você não gosta dele, e falando em gostar. De quem você gosta Rosie? - ele perguntou tentando parecer ser interesse, arqueando uma sobrancelha e me olhando com curiosidade.<br>- De ninguém - respondi na hora.  
>- Mesmo? Eu juro não azarar o garoto minha querida - ele riu sarcástico.<br>- Mesmo Albus. - sorri e olhei em seus olhos - Vamos jantar? -  
>- Claro - ele estendeu o braço, e eu pus o meu entre o dele. Indo juntos para o salão principal. Ninguém reparava ou notava, até porque sempre tiveram boatos que eu e o Al eramos namorados, o que era mentira. E sempre negávamos.<br>- Minha mesa ou a sua? - perguntei assim que entramos.  
>- Sua, porque se não o Scorpius vai ficar enchendo - ele disse sem notar, eu ignorei indo em direção a minha mesa ao seu lado.<br>Me sentei e comecei a me servir, Al também, e logo conversamos com os outros interagimos e só. Terminamos nossa janta e cada um foi para seu respectivo dormitório.  
><em> Algumas horas depois...<em>  
>Já era noite, as garotas do meu dormitório estavam todas dormindo, e eu continuava acordada. Levantei silenciosamente para não acorda-lás e fui dar uma volta. O castelo a noite era assustador, e ainda estava chovendo. É eu tenho medo de chuva. Meu plano era ir até a cozinha pegar algo pra beber e depois voltar a dormir. Mas enquanto passava por um dos corredores, parei para olhar a chuva. Era tão estranha e ...<br>- O que faz acordada ruiva? - um certo loiro me assustou.  
>- Seu trasgo idiota! Como ousa me assustar assim? - disse com as mãos no coração.<br>- Não foi a intenção, eu juro. - ele disse inocente. A janela pela qual eu estava olhando se abriu do nada, me fazendo levar outro susto. A chuva forte entrou e nos molhou, e os dois ao mesmo tempo foram em direção a janela fecha-lá. Um pouco molhados nos encaramos um ao lado do outro, e ele sorriu. Um sorriso muito bonito.  
>- Você está toda molhada ruiva - ele riu do meu estado.<br>- Como se você estivesse muito seco não é? - eu ri, ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo grudada pela água no meu rosto e colocou atrás minha orelha.  
>- Não estou igual você - ele disse sorrindo e se aproximando.<br>- Claro que não, está pior! - eu disse rindo e abrindo a janela do lado dele, e sai andando de volta para o dormitório.  
>- Onde pensa que vai ruiva? - ele veio correndo atrás de mim. Ele me puxou pela cintura e me deu um abraço me deixando toda molhada também.<br>- Ah não malfoy! - disse rindo.  
>- Ninguém mandou me molhar ruiva! - ele me soltou e ficamos nos olhando.<br>- Ru-rum - alguém do nosso lado se manifestou - Scorpius pensei que só ia tomar água e não que ia tomar banho e levar a minha prima junto.  
>- Al eu ia mais é ..- o loiro estava se explicando.<br>- A gente se encontrou no caminho Albus - eu disse me aproximando.  
>- Hum, claro e já estavam molhados antes?<br>- Não te devemos explicações. - eu disse saindo dali - Boa noite pra vocês.  
>Os dois ficaram me olhando sair. O loiro com um sorriso bobo no rosto, e o Al nada feliz. Mais quem se importa? O único problema é que agora não vou conseguir dormir mesmo.<p> 


	4. Convite

Acordei no outro dia no mesmo horário de sempre. Mais cedo que a maioria. Pelo menos tinha conseguido dormir algumas horas. Tomei um banho e me arrumei, pegando minhas coisas fui tomar meu café da manhã enquanto todos acordavam. O salão principal já tinha algumas pessoas e uma delas era um certo Malfoy. Assim que entrei seus olhos vieram em minha direção, sorri dando um bom dia e fui em direção a minha mesa. Me servi e demorei um pouco pra comer, eu estava quase caindo no sono.  
>- Rose - alguém me chamou enquanto eu bebia meu suco, olhei para os lados e não vi ninguém então voltei a comer - Rose - AL me cutucou e sentou-se ao meu lado - Você está bem?<br>- Muito bem obrigada. Porque a pergunta? -  
>- Parece um pouco cansada.. - ele disse me encarando sério.<br>- E estou, não consegui dormir quase nada esta noite - disse bocejando.  
>- Imagino - ele sorriu sarcástico. - O que fazia com o Malfoy ontem? - perguntou muito, muito sério.<br>- Nós nos encontramos e só- o olhei curiosa - Porque Al?  
>- Nada. Vou pra minha mesa - disse saindo sem se despedir. <em>Tudo bem<em> então pensei. Me levantei indo em direção ao banheiro, e pude ver alguns olhares me acompanhando. Ignorei e continuei meu caminho sem olhar para trás.  
>- Rosie - ouvi uma voz feminina me chamando em um dos corredores, me virei e vi Lily correndo em minha direção - Bom dia prima ruiva linda. Aonde vai?<br>- Bom dia Lil, e vou ao banheiro.. porque esse interesse? O que você quer? - ergui uma das sobrancelhas e a encarei.  
>- Você não poderia me ajudar com um dever de adivinhação hoje? -ela disse toda carinhosa.<br>- Lily eu estou cheia de tarefas, e quase não dormi essa noi... - a olhei revirando os olhos.  
>- Por favorzinho prima -<br>- Tudo bem - disse e ela abriu um sorriso de vitoriosa - Na biblioteca as sete. E não se atrase! - Gritei a última frase pois ela já estava longe. Fui ao banheiro e em seguida fui para primeira aula do dia, muito sonolenta.  
><em><strong>Algumas aulas depois..<strong>_  
>- Weasley! - ouvi uma voz, mas não tive coragem de abrir meus olhos pra ver quem me chamava, senti alguém me cutucar e abri finalmente os olhos.<br>- Oi? - disse ainda sonolenta.  
>- O professor percebeu que está dormindo, melhor fingir passar mal ou acordar a partir de agora.. - vi o loiro, Scorpius que estava sentado ao meu lado, dizer.<br>- Acho que vou pra enfermaria.. - disse e em seguida chamando o professor - Professor não estou me sentindo muito bem hoje.  
>- Pude perceber srta. Weasley, acho melhor ir pra enfermaria - ele disse antes que eu precisasse usar alguma desculpa. Por isso era bom ser aplicada porque os professores confiavam na gente quando não parecíamos bem, e nos mandavam pra ala hospitalar - Sr. Malfoy acompanhe ela e depois volte a sala.<br>Me retirei da sala com Malfoy junto comigo, e os olhares dos curiosos. Fomos em silêncio até a ala hospitalar e chegando lá só fiquei em repouso, e em vez do loiro voltar ficou lá comigo.  
>- Não dormiu bem essa noite ruiva? - perguntou.<br>- Não nem um pouco Scorpius. E você? - disse de olhos fechados deitada em uma maca.  
>- Depois de te encontrar até consegui dormir - sua voz era tão calma.<br>- Hm - disse pegando no sono em seguida.  
>Acordei e pude ver pela janela que já era noite. Olhei ao redor e não estava sozinha na enfermaria, Al estava na cadeira ao lado da minha cama, que antes era ocupada pelo Malfoy.<br>- Você está melhor Rosie? - ele perguntou preocupado.  
>- Sim, era só cansaço Al - abri um sorriso e me levantei da maca, tentando desamassar meu uniforme - Que horas são?<br>- Nove - ele disse se pondo ao meu lado.  
>- Então acho melhor jantar e ir para o meu dormitório - juntei nossos braços e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ele apertou meu braço contra o dele e saímos em direção ao salão principal.<br>Entramos e todos já estavam comendo, mas ninguém prestou atenção.  
>- Minha mesa ou a sua? - perguntei ainda junto a ele.<br>- Vamos - ele me puxou para a mesa dele, os sonserinos não se importavam mais com uma Weasley grifinória na mesa deles depois de aceitarem um Potter. Nos sentamos em um espaço vazio bem em frente ao Malfoy.  
>Me servi e não olhei para nenhum dos dois enquanto comia. Ali o silêncio mostrava que o clima era tenso por algum motivo.<br>- Então.. não querendo ser inconveniente Al - eu disse baixo - Você e o Malfoy estão brigados?  
>- Não. Porque? - ele respondeu sem qualquer mudança de expressão.<br>- Curiosidade - disse. Olhei para frente vi que o loiro nos olhava com a sobrancelha arqueada. Terminei de comer o mais rápido que consegui para poder sair - Bom, boa noite Al estou de saida. - disse depositando um beijo em sua bochecha. Me levantei e continuei andando.  
>- Ruiva - ouvi alguém chamar e me virei.<br>- Malfoy - disse e continuei andando, e ele me acompanhou.  
>- Queria saber se você gostaria de ir a Hogsmeade comigo nesse fim de semana.. - ele disse calmo.<br>- Hogsmeade? Comigo? - o olhei curiosa - Eu não sei Malfoy - disse sincera.  
>- Tudo bem - ele balançou a cabeça irritado e saiu - Boa noite ruiva -<br>- Boa noite doninha loira júnior - disse sorrindo, ele olhou pra trás e deu uma breve risada.  
>Não sei como, mas assim que cheguei ao meu dormitório consegui pegar em um sono profundo, cheio de sonhos...<p> 


	5. Eu estou apaixonado

Você conhece aquela sensação de acordar de bem com o mundo? Foi assim que eu acordei. Depois de uma boa noite de sono, mas parece que não ia durar muito..  
>- ROSE WEASLEY - ouvi alguém gritar.<br>Eu já estava pronta para sair dos dormitórios até ouvi-lá me chamar. Lily.  
>- Sim prima? - perguntei sorrindo tensa.<br>- Você me deixou plantada te esperando na biblioteca ontem! Nem sequer mandou alguém avisar que não iria! - a pequena ruiva já estava na minha frente batendo o pé no chão com os baços cruzados emburrada.  
>- Lily desculpe é que não me senti muito bem ontem.. tive que ir para enfermaria e quando sai de lá já era muito tarde e não me lembrei de você.. - estava torcendo mentalmente para que ela não continuasse com aquilo.<br>- Você foi pra enfermaria? Você tá bem prima? O que houve? Porque não me avisou? - ela se pôs ao meu lado enquanto saiamos de lá em direção ao Salão principal.  
>- É uma longa história Lily, mas já estou bem está vendo? Não se preocupe...<br>- Ah se é assim.. então você me ajuda hoje com o meu dever certo? - aquela ruivinha era esperta, pensei.  
>- Tudo bem Lily, hoje antes do jantar na biblioteca. - eu sorri revirando os olhos e ela saiu saltitante.<br>- Minha irmã é esperta não é mesmo? - Al disse atrás de mim, fazendo eu me assustar.  
>- Potter! - coloquei as mãos no coração - Você quase me matou! -<br>- Ah Rosie - meu estado havia conseguido fazer o moreno dar uma larga gargalhada - Sinto muito.. vamos entrar? - - ele disse sugerindo que entrássemos no salão principal, e um sorriso continuava estampado na sua cara.  
>- Acordou de bom humor né priminho? - disse sarcástica.<br>- Muito mais do que imagina.. - ele abriu um sorriso malicioso e continuou - ontem a noite foi boa.  
>- Isso é que te deixa de bom humor? Ficar com qualquer garota? - perguntei já revoltada.<br>- Não.. mas ontem foi exceção - ele me encarava sem qualquer expressão - É bem relaxante, você deveria fazer isso de vez em quando Rosie -  
>- Dá próxima vez que estiver de bom humor Potter nem fale comigo - disse saindo de perto daquele trasgo e indo m direção a minha mesa. E ele teve a ousadia de me seguir e se sentar ao meu lado - Você não é mais bem vindo aqui - disse ríspida.<br>- Eu sempre fui Rosie não entendo sua mudança de comportamento - disse com ironia.  
>- Saia daqui Potter! - disse já me levantando.<br>- Não vou sair Rose - ele também se levantou.  
>- Tudo bem, então quem sai sou eu. - saí sem nem olhar para trás.<br>- O que deu nela? - Albus perguntou grosso.  
>- Deixa ela Al - Lily suspirou olhando a prima sair pela porta.<br>Rose foi para os jardins e procurou um lugar onde não atraísse olhares. Sentou-se na sombra de uma das árvores e ali ficou lendo, esperando dar o horário das aulas começarem. Depois de alguns minutos sentiu-se observada, olhou para o lado e viu um certo loiro vindo em sua direção e sentando-se em sua frente.  
>- Oi ruiva - Scorpius sorriu.<br>- Olá Malfoy - dei um sorriso amarelo e voltei a minha leitura, mas ele continuou ali me olhando, e isso não me agradou - O que foi Malfoy?  
>- Trouxe uma maçã pra você.. bom eu até traria um prato com comida mas ficaria meio óbvio e o Albus não iria gostar de saber disso. - ele disse me entregando a maçã.<br>- Obrigado Scorpius - sorri e peguei a maçã, por alguns minutos ficamos nos encarando.  
>- Pode comer, não está envenenada - ele riu ao dizer aquilo. Revirei os olhos e dei uma mordida na mesma - Então eu estava pensando, não querendo ser intrometido. Porque vocês dois brigaram?<br>- Não importa - fui seca e continuei comendo para não ter que olhá-lo.  
>- Tudo bem eu esperava que dissesse isso, mas não custa perguntar não é? - ele ainda estava sorrindo.<br>- Rosie - ouvi uma voz conhecida chamando, mas ignorei pois sabia de quem era o dono - Rose! - desta a voz parecia um pouco irritada.  
>- Ruiva fale com ele - Scorpius que estava na minha frente se levantou e foi saindo.<br>- Malfoy - disse indo atrás dele.  
>- Você tem que falar com seu pri..<br>- Eu aceito ir com você a Hogsmeade - disse convicta - Se o pedido ainda for válido, é claro - pude ver um sorriso se formar no rosto do loiro. Mas antes que ele dissesse algo voltei aonde estava onde um moreno só observava a cena - O que quer?  
>- Você vai a Hogsmeade com ele? - O Potter disse nervoso - E tudo o que te falei?<br>- Eu percebi que tenho que tomar cuidado com outras pessoas, não com o Malfoy - disse olhando em seus olhos azuis.  
>- O que deu em você hoje hein? - ele disse nervoso.<br>- O que deu em mim? Você que sai por ai ficando com qualquer uma e depois vem falar que o Malfoy é um canalha! -  
>- Nossa foi bem rápido que você começou a defender seu namoradinho -<br>- Albus cresce! - disse saindo, mas ele me segurou - Me solta Malfoy - disse nervosa - Você está me decepcionando muito de uns dias pra cá - foi a última coisa que eu disse, ele me olhou surpreso mas não falou mais nada. Só me deixou ir.  
>Fui para a primeira aula do dia na esperança que pudesse me concentrar sem lembrar daquele acontecido.<p>

**_Mais tarde..._**  
>A ruiva estava indo em direção a biblioteca onde encontraria sua prima. E logo chegou ao seu destino, adentrou a biblioteca e sentou-se na mesa junto com Lily.<br>- Cheguei - disse sorrindo.  
>- Ah oi Rose.. - ela disse um pouco encabulada.<br>- Você está bem Lily? - a ruiva mais velha riu e começou a tirar os materiais da bolsa.  
>- É que como não tinha certeza se você ia vir, chamei outra pessoa também pra me ajudar.. você não se importa se formos três não é? - Lily deu u sorriso amarelado.<br>- Claro que não, tudo bem. Cadê a segunda professora? - perguntei.  
>- Na verdade..<br>- Cheguei Lily desculpe o atraso - Albus entou na biblioteca correndo e parou ao me ver.  
>- Al que bom que chegou - ela sorriu envergonhada pela situação.<br>Depois de muita birra decidimos que o dois iriam ajudar a Lily, mas não deu muito certo.  
>- Albus não é desse jeito! Eu já falei! - eu disse nervosa.<br>- Essa é a sua opinião! - ele disse.  
>- Chega! Eu vou indo sinto muito Lily - disse recolhendo minhas coisas e saindo dali. Andei o mais depressa possível, olhe para trás e vi Albus vindo atrás de mim<br>- Rosie - ele chamou, e correu em minha direção. Continuei ignorando. Até ele me puxar - Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa.  
>- O que é? - fui grossa.<br>- Eu estou apaixonado por você.


	6. Você deve estar confundindo as coisas!

- O que é? - fui grossa.  
>- Eu estou apaixonado por você.<br>Levei alguns segundo para compreender o que ele havia acabado de dizer. Não por que não pude ouvir, mas porque preferia não ter ouvido.  
>- Potter você só pode estar brincando! - disse confusamente.<br>- Não estou Rosie - ele continuava calmo.  
>- E quando você percebeu isso hein? Quando eu aceitei sair com o Malfoy? Porque ontem a noite pelo que me disse não fazia diferença se gostava de mim não é? - agora estava irritada.<br>- Não acredita na minha palavra? - pelo jeito ele também estava.  
>- Não - disse depois de alguns segundos de silêncio - Se o loiro não tivesse me chamado pra sair você não gostaria de mim... só está com raiva porque não quer que eu saia com ele. Não confunda as coisas. - foi a última frase dita. Me virei saindo dali, e ele não me impediu, somente fez o mesmo.<br>Cheguei no meu quarto e simplesmente ignorei todos que falaram comigo antes disso. Só queria tomar um demorado banho e dormir. E assim o fiz.  
>Os dias passaram rápidos e logo era sexta. Eu e o Potter não havíamos nos falado desde o ocorrido, e tudo ficava cada vez mais estranho, com os olhares dos meus primos e do meu irmão. Mas apenas continuava fingir não notar. Passando toda a tarde, já estava indo em direção ao salão principal quando alguém entrou no meu caminho.<br>- Rosie - ouvi a voz do meu primo.  
>- Diga Potter - o fitei normalmente.<br>- Você está indo jantar? - ele me perguntou.  
>- Sim e você? -<br>- Também, posso te acompanhar? -  
>- Você vai ignorar o que houve? - perguntei ainda parada enquanto ele já dava seu braço para se juntar ao meu.<br>- Pretendo, já que não acredita em mim. Vou então esperar até que consiga compreender - ele disse sem se mover.  
>- Você sabe que eu estou certa Albus - disse ficando em sua frente o fazendo olhar para mim.<br>- Não, não está - ele disse.  
>- Se é assim que você quer que seja - disse seguindo meu caminho até sentir os braços de alguém nos meus ombros - O que pensa que está fazendo Potter?<br>- Nada que nunca tenhamos feito Weasley - disse cínico - Minha mesa ou a sua? - disse enquanto eu tentava me soltar, mas ele não permitiu - Tudo bem então na minha.  
>Fomos em direção a mesa dele, e pude ver nossos familiares nos olhando felizes já que estávamos juntos novamente. Me sentei ao seu lado e o encarei incrédula.<br>- Tudo bem Potter vou fingir que nada aconteceu - me servi e o olhei novamente - Satisfeito?  
>- Por enquanto se for a única maneira de não te afastar de mim, sim - ele já havia se servido e estava comendo. Revirei os olhos e comi algo também, até porque estava com fome.<br>- Vejo que fizeram as pazes? - Alguém sentado na nossa frente falou, e quando ergui os olhos para ver quem era vi o rapaz de cabelos loiros sorrindo.  
>- Não é da sua conta Scorpius - Albus não me deixou falar um "a" se quer.<br>- Vocês dois continuam assim? - me dirigi ao loiro ignorando o potter ao meu lado.  
>- Na verdade eu pensei que estávamos bem até agora - ele riu sarcasticamente.<br>- Já que está aqui doninha júnior que horas vamos nos encontrar amanhã? - disse em seguida dando um colherada na minha sopa.  
>- Que tal eu ir te buscar as dez? -<br>- Tudo bem - disse terminando de comer, e pegando um pedaço de pudim. E assim que o fiz Albus roubou meu pudim.  
>- Potter me devolva! Deixe de se comportar igual a uma criança! - disse irritada, ele sabia que eu amava comer pudim.<br>- Não - ele disse pegando uma colher e experimentando um pedaço, olhando-me com a sobrancelha arqueada.  
>- Seu trasgo acéfalo! - disse dando um tapa em sua cabeça arrancando risadas do loiro a nossa frente.<br>- Cale-se Malfoy! - meu primo disse. Me servi de pudim novamente, e assim como Albus experimentei um pouco do melhor pudim do mundo. Os elfos de Hogwarts realmente sabiam como fazer pudim - Rosie desculpe ok? Eu realmente me comportei como uma criança.  
>- Eu lhe disse isso seu acéfalo - sorri vitoriosa - Tudo bem - disse enquanto apertava sua bochecha.<br>- Não exagere Weasley, sabe o quanto odeio isso - ele segurou minha mão.  
>- Digo o mesmo em relação ao meu pudim! - me soltei dele e continuei comendo - Bom, acho que já vou indo - disse me levantando - Boa noite Albus - apertei sua bochecha e ele me olhou irritado - Boa noite Malfoy! - e assim sai do Salão principal indo em direção ao meu dormitório.<p>

_**Albus POV**_  
>Assim que ela saiu eu e o Scorpius nos encaramos por alguns segundos e logo fomos para nosso dormitório também. Aquela ruiva realmente me tirava do sério, mas não posso negar que gostava disso.<br>- Então, quando vai me falar? - Scorpius interrompeu meus pensamentos enquanto estávamos a caminho do nosso salão comunal.  
>- Falar o que? - perguntei não dando importância.<br>- Que está afim da sua prima - ele disse sério mas não analisou minha expressão de surpresa simplesmente continuou andando  
>- Como você sabe? -<br>- Está óbvio na sua cara Potter - ele parou - Mas eu também gosto dela, e não vou desistir por sua causa.  
>- Que vença o melhor Malfoy - disse e continuei andando enquanto ele me acompanhava.<br>Não deixaríamos de ser amigos por isso, mas ambos sabíamos que no futuro iríamos brigar, e brigar sério por aquela ruiva.


End file.
